A Very Klaine Vacation
by fuzzydude
Summary: The warblers go on vacation.. what a better time for blaine to confess his feelings for Kurt... lots os kliane
1. Chapter 1

Written by Laur

…

This takes place when Kurt and Blaine are still warblers at Dalton.

…..

Kurt's pov

You know your day is going to be interesting when you walk into 1st period and nick and Jeff are smiling at you. It's not one of those "hi how are you today" smiles. It's one of those "we did something that you don't know about and we think it's going to be funny" smiles. On nick and Jeff that's the worst smile you want to see on them… I took my seat in class and a few minutes later the teacher started to talk. Then something landed on my desk. I look down to see a folded up piece of paper. I look around to see who through it. I see nick smiling at me signaling for me to open it. I did and instead of it saying something totally embarrassing it just said do you like the beach? I scribbled down my answer which was a yes (who doesn't like the beach) and through it back to nick when the teacher wasn't looking. I can't think of any possible reasons why nick asked me that. I just assume it's in some way shape or form part of his and jiffs master plan. Then another note landed on my desk. I opened it and it read. Good, I was hoping you did. Now you have no excuse… what I thought to myself. Have no excuse to what. These are the time when nick and Jeff can really get on a person's nerves. I wrote what do you mean on the paper and once again through it back to nick. He smiled. I saw him write something down and again he threw me the paper. This time it said you'll find out at practice. I did not reply to this note because there was no point to try to get information out of nick or Jeff, so I will just wait till practice. I should probably pay attention to the lesion.

[Time skip to warbler practice]

I walk into the choir room. "Hi Kurt" I hear from my right. I turn to see Blaine. My heart skips a beat every time I see him and the butterflies just won't stop. I knew when we met on the stair that day that I would fall in love with him and I did. Hard. Too bad he doesn't feel the same way. "Hi Blaine" I say as I walk over to where he is sitting and sit down next to us. We chat about school and how our days have been. "Dudes did you hear the news" Cameron came up to us and said excitedly. "Um… no" I say. "What's the news" Blaine asks Cameron. "Well apparently nick has a surprise for us" he says with the same amount of excitement as before. Maybe that's what nick was smiling about earlier today. I had totally forgotten about it until Cameron started talking. BANG BANG BANG. The sound of the gavel could be heard throughout the room. Everyone quieted down. "Welcome everyone to another rehearsal" said Wes "today we have an announcement to make o without further of due warbler nick you have the floor". Nick walks into the middle of the floor but I don't even recall him coming into the room. "Hello my fellow warbler" he says with a smile. "so you all know how spring break is coming up well I have some exciting news about it" he continues his smile growing wider " my parents have a beach house in south Carolina and they have invited the warblers to stay with us" he finished "so pack your bags were going to the beach"

Blaine's pov

"So pack your bags were going to the beach" nick said. Immedently the whole room erupted into talking about the upcoming vacation. "This is wonderful I love the beach" Kurt says as he faces me. He is sooo beautiful. I heart swells with joy every time I see him or hear his charming voice. I decided right then and there that before this vacation was over I would tell Kurt how I felt about him. Tell him that I loved him. "This is going to be the best vacation ever" I say to him. "It already is" he says back. What does he means it already is? Does he mean because he is going with me or something else. Please let it be the first one I think to myself. "Oh no" I hear from somewhere in the room "Its time to go". I look up at the clock to see practice is over. Wow I must have been thinking of Kurt for longer than I thought. "Ok warblers this practice is dismissed, everyone be packed and ready to go the last day of school before spring break" says Wes. Everyone gets up and leaves. Me and Kurt walk down the halls together. I walk him to his dorm since it's the last activity we have today and I like to spend time with Kurt. "Goodnight Blaine" Kurt says to me. Oh how I want to give him a goodnight kiss. "Goodnight Kurt" I say then turn and leave walking back to my dorm thinking about Kurt all the way there.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt's pov

I shut the door to my room. I'm such an idiot I think to myself. I rethink what I had said earlier

_"This is going to be the best vacation ever" Blaine says to me. "It already is" I say_

I did not want to say that out loud. Idiot, idiot, idiot. Blaine probably thinks I'm weird now. "Ugh" I sigh as I fall onto my bed. I thankfully got a dorm to myself because I transferred in the middle of the semester. At least one good thing came from today. The beach trip… "O my gosh" I say out loud to no one. I need to start packing I think. Spring break is only in 5 days. I get up and scurry to my closet to look for various assortments of cloths.

…

[The next day]

…...

Blaine's pov

Beep, beep, beep. My alarm clock went off in my room. Stupid clock, I was in the middle of the most wonderful dream. My and Kurt were on the beach and I told him how I feel. The best part was in the dream he felt the same way. I hope this dream comes true. Beep, beep, beep. "Ugh" I groan and get out of bed. I quickly take a shower, get changed, and do my hair. Then I go down to the cafeteria for breakfast. I look around and see Kurt in our usual spot looking as gorgeous as ever. "Hey" I say as I sit down next to him. "Hey" he says back turning to face me. "Have a good sleep" I say making conversation. "Um.. y-yes I did" he quickly stutters. I swear I thought I saw a blush cross his cheeks. "What about you" he says quickly trying to move onto something else that wasn't whatever it was making him blush. "Don't remember" I say smoothly. I try to look good and stuff to impress Kurt so I put my elbow on the table that way when I face him I shows off my good features. The thing is when I turn to face him he starts laughing. "What" I say. This only makes him laugh harder. This gets the attention of David. He looks at Kurt who is still laughing then to me he looks at me then starts to laugh to "what is it" I say "what's so funny". I look around for something funny. Then I look at myself. I checked my face, nope nothing on it; I checked my teeth, nope. Then I looked at the table…..oh. There my elbow is leaning on someone's applesauce. Great I think sarcastically. I just made a complete fool out of myself in front of the most fantastic guy I have ever met. "I will see you later" I say quickly. "Bye" is all he gets out through his laughing. I quickly go back to my dorm and changed. After that fiasco nothing really important happened in school but then something did. The day before we left form the beach. We were all packing the buses that were going to take us to the airport. "So what's a plane ride like" Kurt asks me. "Oh, this is your first time on a plane isn't it" I say. "Yeah" he sighs. I look at him and I see nervousness in his eyes. "Don't worry" I say to him "nothing is going to happen to you" I subconsciously garb his hand "I promise". He is blushing and he doesn't say anything. I start to lean in closer to him. He starts to lean in too. Then right before our lips meet "attention everyone". We quickly pull apart after hearing Wes talk into his megaphone. "We will all meet here tomorrow morning at 6:00. So don't be late." Wes says loudly so everyone can hear him "everyone get a good night's sleep tonight" he adds. "So" I say. "So" he says. "I will see you tomorrow". He smiles at me "ok" he says "I will see you tomorrow". We head off to our separate dorms. I once again think of Kurt and dream of Kurt all night and unknown to me he is doing the exact same thing about me.


End file.
